


Fair Folk Inn

by CecilRivers



Series: Hotel Fantasia Universe [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dream World, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilRivers/pseuds/CecilRivers
Summary: An alternate universe story based on Hotel Fantasia.In another time, another place, a young knight dreams about an inn of everlasting comfort. This inn, endlessly tall and brightly illuminated, is run by a fair leannán sídhe woman, one who seems to know the young knight well.
Relationships: Helen of Troy (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Original Character
Series: Hotel Fantasia Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029405
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Hotel Fantasia Extended Universe





	Fair Folk Inn

Upon one dark and starry night,  
Beyond a bleak and bruising fight,  
I slumbered in the troop's campsite  
Within a lonely tent.

Dear Hypnos carried me away  
Beyond the world of light and day,  
Where sun can never shine a ray:  
To _D_ _reams_ he had me sent.

And in the dream I quickly found  
That darkness circled all around  
Save for a building, not on ground,  
But floating in the void.

An inn, erect of wood and stone,  
Existed in this world, alone,  
The tallest I had ever known;  
And I could not avoid.

I simply _had_ to peer within,  
To see the strange, peculiar inn,  
The queerest place I'd ever been  
In daily life or night.

A woman, paler than the moon,  
Did sit within the paneled room  
As quiet, silent as a tomb  
Yet full of fairest light.

I stepped within and waved to she,  
The curious _leannán sídhe_ ,  
Who smiled when her eyes met me,  
And welcomed me inside.

"Fair tidings, most beloved knight,  
And welcome to this Inn of night,  
Where women will your heart delight  
And all will be your bride."

I pondered all the words she said.  
"O maiden fair, am I now dead?  
Was I, in life, bruised on the head,  
And now I rest beyond?"

The maiden laughed. "Please do not fear.  
You are not dead, but merely _here_ ,  
Where love is plenty, precious dear;  
In dreams you may abscond."

As she went on, the lass explained  
That here, sweet love was not constrained;  
And endless romance I had gained  
Within this dreamy Inn.

A place where any lovely lass,  
Both living now and in the past,  
Both real and fantasized; "Just ask,  
Request them with a grin."

"You jest, you devil succubus!  
This is no home innocuous!  
This place is merely vacuous,  
Of pure adultery."

She smiled, chuckled, and assured,  
Despite the circumstance absurd,  
She told me each and every word  
In perfect honesty.

"You'll feel the love of maidens here,  
Who live afar, residing near,  
Or in the tales of yesteryear  
Are sung about in myth.

"Request, O Knight, be not afraid,  
And ask for any lovely maid;  
This night, my dear, you shall be laid  
With whom you spend it with."

I pondered, grinning like a boy,  
Who found himself a brand new toy,  
"Then show me Helen, Queen of Troy,  
The fairest maid of all!"

"Let me behold that perfect face,  
That sent a thousand ships apace,  
Let me the Venus-blest embrace  
And in her arms I'll fall!"

She laughed, then opened up a tome  
That gleamed with alabaster chrome  
To find where Helen made her home:  
"Floor Five, Room Thirty-Three!"

The hostess took me by the hand  
And led me up the staircase grand  
Until we made, just as planned,  
To where fair Helen be.

"Beyond this door," the fairy said,  
"Is where fair Helen makes her bed;  
Where she, though many eras dead,  
Your tender love awaits."

I nodded with a grateful heart  
To thank my hostess for this part  
For all these blessings to impart;  
To grant me such a fate.

She smiled, leaving me to knock  
Upon this door, which fast unlocked;  
Who opened did my spirit shock -  
'Twas Helen, not a doubt.

For all the myths the Greeks recite  
In story, song, both day and night,  
No myth can set the truth to flight  
Nor snuff her beauty out.

The face that launched a thousand ships  
Now stood, a smile on her lips,  
As I, enchanted by her hips,  
Dared sinfully to gaze.

She laughed, embracing me so tight,  
And welcomed me upon this night,  
"I welcome you, beloved Knight,  
To this enchanted place."

And here, I will not write much more  
Though many readers will implore,  
"Just what occurred? Did she adore  
This foolish, silly Knight?"

So for the sake of modesty  
I must ignore your fervent plea,  
So I insist, please don't ask me  
What happened on that night.

But for your sake, this I will say:  
When starry night became the day  
And dream had faded far away -  
I felt naught but distain.

But then I felt within my hand,  
A kind of sigil or a brand-  
A ring from Greece, that distant land!

It read "Please come again."


End file.
